


Is it too late to pretend we're just meeting for the first time

by Williamkitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A long walk home, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamkitt/pseuds/Williamkitt
Summary: Arya gets too drunk at a party, and Sansa has to drag her home. She gets some unexpected assistance from another party goer, the attractive Margaery Tyrell.Based on an AU Prompt. “Thank you for helping me get my drunk roommate home.”





	Is it too late to pretend we're just meeting for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing my own fan-fiction ever! I'm fairly excited but also pretty nervous. Feedback from improvement is always welcome. I'd like to get more comfortable doing this! Let me know what you think below!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor presume to own the characters depicted in this story. I simply give myself happiness by writing these ladies. All credit is given to the owner of the characters GRRM.

Sansa was going to kill her sister.

She loved Arya, she really did but this was supposed to be her party, at her college, and now at two a.m. she was stumbling home with her sister’s arm dangling at a dangerous angle over her shoulder. It was not the first time she had cursed the old gods and the new that she was so tall, and the only saving grace was that she had decided to wear flats with the dress she had worn to the party. Her sister was busy switching between giggling about her friends and moaning about how she was going to be sick.

“Please, please, please don’t get sick.”

Her voice was pleading to her sister, the black dress she had worn to the party her friend Myranda was throwing over at the sorority was the nicest thing she currently owned for nights like these. She really couldn’t think of a worse way to end this night then having to try to remove the stains of her sister’s vomit.

“Hey, did you need some help?”

Sansa stumbled to a stop, Arya swaying dangerously for a moment before raising her head to look around. “Who’s that?”

The older Stark took a moment to let her eyes adjust as the speaker, a girl, stepped further into the light. She looked like she was around Sansa’s age, maybe a little older. She had brunette hair that was tousled, almost in ringlets. Her brown eyes, full of concern and perhaps a bit of amusement.

“Um, I think I’ve got-“ Sansa had every intention of declining the girl’s offer for assistance, but Arya seemed to choose that moment to become dizzy and started to sway. She tightened her hold over her sister’s waist however she was starting to feel her own balance going.

“Easy there, I’ve got you.” She felt her sister become appreciatively lighter and looked over to the girl who had rushed forward to grab her other arm and had thrown it over her shoulder as well. Sansa’s eyes widened and her heart started to beat quick in her chest. Up close stranger girl was hot, too hot to be fair.

“So, where are we heading?

There was a smile, no, a smirk on her face that make her face go from attractive to exalted, and with that distraction firmly in her mind it was all Sansa could do not to trip herself up. This was a small problem with being able to finally admit you liked girls to yourself, but you had no idea how to talk or flirt with one. She settled for earnest, and thankful because right now she had more pressing matters.

“My apartment is about three blocks that way,” and jerked her head down the road.

“well then, we’ve got a long way to go.” Together they hobbled and tugged their charge down the street. It wasn’t easy, but in between the two of them they mostly managed to keep Arya from flopping face first onto the concrete. Sansa almost jumped when her savior spoke up.  
  
“I’m Margaery, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.” The brunette huffed out, her eyes catching the light and making it kind of hard to not become a little distracted.

“Sansa, Sansa Stark and this is my sister, Arya.” Sansa replied, having to readjust her hand for the third time in the last five minutes.

Her sister hearing her name, and perhaps a little more aware of her surroundings swung her face towards Margaery, her dark eyes heavily glazed over from her overindulgence of alcohol laughed. Sansa had to admit that now that she was older Arya was growing into an attractive person. If she hadn’t be so shit faced, she wouldn’t have even bothered to walk her home. Arya was strong, and she’d been taking kickboxing since she was eight.

“Stark, Arya Stark. Sorry about this, Margie. Though if you ask nicely… I’m sure my sister will give you a good reward.” Her voice dropped low as she attempted to re-enact those stupid spy movies, she loved watching so much as a kid, but Sansa was glad that except for the glow of the passing streetlights that it was dark. It meant that the heat she was feeling on her face was mostly hidden from Margaery, it did not however stop her mortification from spilling out, just a little.

“Arya!” She kept pulling and trying to do damage control before Margaery got the wrong idea. “I’m so sorry. My sister is really drunk, and I just want to say I don’t expect anything like that. You don’t have to do anythi-“

She took a deep breath to steady here thoughts, she had this really cute girl helping her get her drunk sister home to their apartment. Her thoughts were spinning in circles really, this girl probably thought she just wanted to do things to her. The other girl’s laugh broke her out of her mental spiral.

“Darling, if I wanted to do anything it would be because I wanted to and in the sake of honesty, I wouldn’t mind a kiss when this is all said and done. For a job well done really.” Sansa couldn’t see the smirk, but she could hear it. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, the cute brunette, Margaery, wanted a kiss from her.

“Uh well,” She stammered as they turned onto her street. She was only the second from the corner. Her apartment was in a brownstone. There weren’t any lights on from the other tenants that she could see but she wasn’t looking forward to the four flights of stairs.

“You wouldn’t mind helping me get her up the stairs, would you?” She looked over to Margaery who looked like she was deep in thought.

“Sure, which floor do you live on?”

“The third, sorry that we don’t have an elevator.”

Margaery snorted, “Well it could be worse.”

They started lugging their charge the sets of stairs. “Thank you again, for this. It would have taken a lot longer to get her here.” She was grateful; Margaery had helped immensely, and she had a sneaking suspicion saved her from more then a few breaks.

Four flights of stairs later and through the door they managed to gen into the sister’s shared apartment, flicking on the light showed off what was really a mash-up of sister’s styles. The living room had a few weapon racks adorning the walls with swords from different cultures and in between a bookshelf with poetry and other much more lady-like subjects. She tossed her keys into their bowl on the table by the door, before grabbing more of her sister’s weight. 

“Here, I’ll take her to her room, I’ll be right back.” Hefting her sister, she took her through her living room and down the hall to her sister’s room. Which Arya proceeded to flop onto her bed like a bag of rocks. Sansa sighed before grabbing her sister’s shoes and proceeding to untie them. She pulled them off and pulled the blanket over her sister the best that she could. She stepped out and walked down to her bathroom before grabbing some aspirin and walking out to her kitchen to grab Arya some water. Seven knows she was going to need it tomorrow; she found their guest looking over her bookshelf.

“I’m sorry give me just a few more moments.” She was curious to see what had caught her eye, but she needed to make sure Arya was taken care of first and foremost.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with water before taking it and the pills and setting them on the nightstand. Her sister didn’t even react, Sansa could call this mission get Arya home without incident a success. She stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind her and walked towards the living room. Their or she should say her guest was looking like she was getting ready to leave. 

“It’s late, and it was nice to meet you, but I think I should be getting home.” Sansa was taken aback by the abrupt attempt for departure. “Well I could make us some tea, if you’d like some.” She offered. Margaery now that she wasn’t distracted by her sister was even more attractive when she could take it all in.

She was wearing an emerald lace dress that was tight and the waist and flared at the hips in an A line. The lace pattern flowed down over her knees, but Sansa could see that the dress had a solid underskirt that only fell to midthigh, her stomach was full of butterflies. She could feel the blush on her cheeks and hoped that her face wasn’t the same color as her hair.

“No that’s fine, I need to be up in the morning I have a paper to submit to my biology professor in person. However, I’d love to get coffee, or tea for you tomorrow if you’d be more apt to meet when the sun is up.” Margaery’s smirk was back, and her eyes were dancing with amusement. Sansa was pretty sure she could tell that she found her attractive but wasn’t trying to push her.

“That would be nice.” She walked her to her door. Margaery’s perfume, she was pretty sure was something floral, mixed with apples, maybe, washed over her. Margaery opened her door and stepped out before turning around. “You know, I was only joking. I’d never make you kiss me if it made you uncomfortable.”

Her look was so sincere and serious, Sansa honestly wasn’t thinking when she replied. “I wouldn’t mind at all I mean look at you.”

Sansa only had a few seconds to realize what she had said before that smirk was back on Margaery’s face along with a lifted eyebrow. “Well then.”

Margaery leaned in and quickly pressed her lips to Sansa’s still slightly open mouth and found her frozen body quickly thawing and leaning into the kiss. Before chuckling and leaning back. Sansa’s brain was trying to keep up with the fact that this extremely attractive woman had just kissed her.

“Um…” Was all she managed to get out. Her brain was kind of short circuiting at the moment, but before she could gather her thoughts, she heard her sister’s door open and the pounding of her feet before a loud violent retching reached them both.

The sound was like a cold splash of water onto the heat on her cheeks and in the pit of her stomach. She looked back over her shoulder and knew she should probably go make sure that Arya didn’t choke lying on the bathroom floor. She could only think that her sister had probably ruined her chances.

Margaery snapped her out of her thoughts, “Tomorrow at Hopes and Beans, on 5th and Baelor Drive. I’ll see you at noon okay?”

Margaery was still smiling as she turned and walked towards the stairs, but Sansa could also see the sympathy in them.

“Wait!” The redhead stepped into the hall calling back out to her now that she was thinking clearly again. “Is it too late to pretend we’re just meeting for the first time?”

All she got in response was a laughter filled, “I don’t think so Sansa Stark, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Sansa sighed and stepped back into her house, well at least she had a date, right? Right?!


End file.
